I Will Stand By You
by ddbrodriguez
Summary: 4 Months after finding the cure. Tom's family being found. Things have changed! For the better or the worst. Rachel still has yet to find out herself.
1. Chapter 1

So to start this off I absolutely love the last ship! Even more I love the whole Rachel and Tom thing going on! I'm on board with that! And this would be my very first story. I would absolutely love all positive and negative comments about it because that's what makes a writer better am I right? (:

I do not own anything!

Talking

_Thinking_

'_It's been exactly 4 months from finding a cure. Exactly 4 months Tom found his family. Exactly 4 months… huh. Time sure goes by' _Rachel thought. Here she was in her lab on the USS Nathan James. This place was her favorite place to be. Her only place to let loose and be herself. She chuckled _'How did things get this far?'_

She closed her eyes and leaned back on the chair she was sitting on. The only person on her mind was the silver haired captain of the Nathan James. She knew Tom was still in a bad place after finding out the loss of his wife. The captain has been keeping to himself these past months. '_4 months that I haven't seen him on this ship. That is actually quite shocking I would say myself'._

The knocking on the door broke her thoughts. She sat up straight. _"_Well hello XO_" _she said with a smile "What could I do for you_?" _ Mike smiled back while peering in through the door. "I came to check up on you. You and our captain have been MIA for a while." He pulled up a chair from across the room and placed it on the side of the desk. He then leaned back crossed his arms and just relaxed. "Needed a break?" Rachel asked. "Is it that obvious?" Mike laughed.

"No but you seemed tense these past few days. I kind of figured" She giggled. Mike's face tensed a little again. "Have you talked to the captain?" "No. I have not even seen him. He stays in his room. Not even the kids have actually spent time with him". She frowned and looked away. "Well how are you feeling?" he smiled wide.

Rachel stood up and walked to the table to poor a glass of water for the two of them. "He's started kicking" she said without looking back. "Has he now. Good to know Slattery Jr. is doing well" he said with enthusiasm. She turned around and her small little belly is popping out. She sighed before she starting walking back to her seat. Rachel handed him his cup of water. "Have you thought of a name yet for him?" Mike asked. Rachel paused from drinking her water. She put her cup down and looked at him. "I have actually." She smiled "His name is …". Then bam she was cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in" she shouted.

Tom was standing at the door looking at Slattery. "May I have a word with Dr. Scott please XO?" he said in his usual tone. "Yes sir". Mike stood up with his cup and excused himself from the room. "How are you Dr. Scott?" Chandler asked. She stared down her cup and both her hands gripped the cup. Rachel's heart was beating fast. She then left out the breath she was holding and looked at him. "I'm doing fine Captain. How are you holding up? The kids really miss you."

"I've been taking things hard. About Darien, about half of the population being gone, about adapting to this new life style. It's just finally taking a toll on me." He ran his hand through his hair. "He took a deep breath. "I've been drinking myself to sleep. I'm not proud but I need a stress reliever".

'_You said those exact words before'. _"I know Captain but thing are going to be okay. Your kids need you more than ever. Your father needs you. The ship needs you." '_I need you'. "_Yeah. Your right. It's about time I take my position back from Mike." He laughed "My name is Thomas Chandler and I am the captain on the USS Nathan James. Thank you Doctor Scott for your support." He smiled big and stood. "I won't keep XO waiting to long". He said as he opened the door and standing there is Mike looking at him while drinking his water. "This water is good" Mike said to break the ice. "Good to know XO I'll be seeing you" Thomas said as he walked away.

Mike looked at Rachel and back at the Captain's vanishing figure. He jumped in the room and closed the door. He sat in the chair with his elbows plopped onto the table. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Nathan… Nathan Chandler" she said with a broken smile.

"He has his father's last name." Mike said with a smile. "This is going to be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well I got my very first reviews! And thank you guys for everything! The advice really helped! (: I know the first chapter throws everyone a little off but I promise the story I thought of is really good. I wrote that chapter in 30 minutes because it's been stuck in my head for days! I would love to keep everyone part of the story. Any suggestions and thoughts are more than welcome. I feel as though I should start over but I will continue on and finish it through so I could advance as a writer and make more stories!

Ps Again I do not own anything. And thank you guys so very much!

Credit to the song Marlisa Punzalan – Stand By You

Chandler POV

'_Why is he with her?' _ He thought over and over again as he walked through the decks of the ship. His mind has gotten the best of him these past several months. His mind was in control as he walked back to his room. When reality set back in he was standing in front of room.

"I just don't understand anything anymore. I'm at loss of what to do. Darien I need you".

A tear rolled down his face as he laid his head on the metal door. He opened his door and looked around.

"It feels heavy in this room." He grabbed the chair and sat at his desk. He put his head in his hands. More tears ran down his face.

Moments later a he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed his muscles and picked his head up to look back. The tears showed no sign of stopping. The mysterious person tightened their grip.

"What's wrong Tom?" her reassuring voice made his tears come out even more.

"Da..Darien". He struggled with his words. His throat felt as though something was stuck in it. His chest burned from the happiness he felt and the pain he was feeling. His blue ocean eyes stared into hers. There she stood with her blonde hair tied back in a bun and he long pure white dress.

"I'm here Tom. I'm right here." She opened her arms to bring forth the broken man before her. "What's troubling you?"

Time stood still and without any hesitation he went for her comfort. He tightened his hold on her as if he was going to lose all over again. His hand reached for her head to bring her closer to him. His tears still running down his face wetting her hair

"I miss you so much, you, the kids and your father." She smiled "I can hear your pain. I can feel you struggling. Everything's okay Tom. The war on your head will shoot you down dead so don't even try to win. Is it all worth it in the end? I don't think so. The hurt in your eyes will never disguise the sparkle live there before. I know there is so much more than your showing. These people need you Tom. Sam and Ashley need their father. It's time to stop depending on a drink to take away the pain. You are so much stronger than that. It's time you left this room and move on with life. You have the cure. Your crew is getting bigger. It's time Tom. It's time to let go."

She finally lifted her hands and cradled his face in them, the thumbs gently caressing his cheeks. "Your okay Tom I promise".

Tom put his hand on hers. He closed his eyes and kept his hand on hers. As soon as he opened his eyes his reality set in. Darien was no longer standing before him. It was only just him, himself, alone in the room. His hand was still on his cheek. After a while his breathing went normal and his eyes were bright red. Tom finally had the comfort he needed. He closed his eyes and brought his arms in back of his head to help breathe.

Everything went to normal. His head didn't hurt. His chest didn't feel like it was going to rip apart. Tom dropped his hands and headed to the door. He finally knew what he wanted to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So I already had written a part at school but I know with everything it is kind of confusing what's going on with the captain. So I tried to make it where you feel empathy of the captain. I'm not going to lie I just jumped into this story without actually thinking of what's going on. With you guys reviewing you guys could possibly help me create the perfect story. Thank you guys!

Mike POV

'_Is it me or was he popping out more than usual today? Nathan Chandler. Nathan is the son of Tom Chandler and Rachel Scott. A real interesting couple we have on the ship. Speaking of couple I should probably go see if Rachel is okay? Can't leave Nathan or Rachel hungry'_

I got up from my bed and put on my uniform. Got my toothbrush and headed straight for the door. Looking back in the room making sure I didn't forget anything I opened my door to walk out. Before I could take any step further I bumped into a chest.

"XO could I have a word with you? Where you heading out somewhere?"

"Uh.. Yes Captain. No problem. I was just heading to the kitchen to go get lunch for Rachel" I slightly panicked a bit.

"Rachel? I am sure she is capable of retrieving her own food. Xo now a word please" He demanded.

The captain grabbed my shirt to pull me into the room.

"Uh sir. In this situation I would need to do it" I caught on my words as he yanked me in the room.

"What is your relationship with Dr. Scott?" The look in his eyes said every word, feeling, or even thought he was thinking.

'_He loves her. Everything makes sense now!' _

"Sir out of respect if there is anything going on between Rachel and I. I don't believe it is any of your business." I said with cockiness. _'He's getting angry. I can't help but push his buttons'. I closed my eyes expecting another remark from him but nothing came.'_

I opened my eyes to see the captain staring at the door. I quickly panicked as I saw Rachel standing at the door with her hand on her belly. I saw Tom's face right off the back. The hurt and the pain those eyes were showing. He stood straight and I pushed myself up and went straight to Rachel.

"Is Nathan okay? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Rachel your pregnant?" Right off the back I could tell the captain wasn't processing this well.

"Yes Tom." I looked at Rachel. Her instincts were kicking in as I saw her wrap her arms protectively around Nathan. "Don't you remember?"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch. The tone in her voice and the way the captain is staring. It broke my heart for both these people.

Tom took a few steps to her. "What's his name?"

Her breathe got caught as I could see her struggling to speak. It took every will power I had to do what I just did.

"His name is Nathan Slattery". I said that as firmly as I could as I held Nathan and Rachel protectively. Both Rachel and the Captain held firm stares to me. _'Who knew blue eyes could be so dangerously scary'_

"Slattery, you're the father?" Tom's voice cracked.

'_God what did I get myself into?" _

"Yes Captain. I've been taking care of her and Nathan for the past 4 month's sir. Rachel was scared to tell you due to the fact you've been having personal problems. I will and promise to take care of her and Nathan."

'_I might just be digging my own grave at this moment'_

Tom didn't say anything as he just pushed us aside and walked out. I look back to see his walking figure disband. Still holding Rachel I looked at her.

"Are you okay?" In all honesty I was scared to ask her.

"He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember that night. I came into his room to see if he was okay. He pushed me to the wall and told me he loved me. Tom .."

I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"You and Nathan are going to be okay. I promise my life on that"

"Thank you for everything." She looked down at her belly. Nathan was kicking up a storm. "Nathan says thank you for everything too. Could I tell you something?"

"Yes"

"That night before Tom passed out from his alcohol. He said one thing. He said Nathan…." She was interrupted.

"… Chandler. Nathan Chandler?" I repeated for the 100th time today.

'_He planned this!' _

Well I hope you guy like it. I'm stuck in a writer's block. Hopefully you guys could give me ideas. Thank you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I was taking in on the information that the reviews have given to me and I have had writers block. But I came back ready to take this story head on! Lol I'm really planning on making this story long to make the story worth reading over and over. I know things have been confusing with the story. But I promise with your reviews and advice I promise to keep at it every week and put in your input and opinions. This is everyone's story! Lol

Well to make things more understandable. This is my first story EVER! I'm honestly kind of really nervous about it. Also this is my first sexual scene so please be understanding. I am still new to this lol over time I will progress to be a better writer in no time as for now hangs in there with me. (:

Enjoy!

Rachel's POV

I'm in my room lying in my bunk. I rested my belly on the pillow while my left arm was supporting my head. It wasn't as comfortable as the pillow but my thoughts were distracting me. I stared at the wall. It gave me my own source of closure.

"What has happened Nathan? Your father has no idea you're his. Mike took the role as being your father. Your real father is having a mental breakdown. You're going to be born on a ship. This wasn't the life I wanted for my first born. I'm so sorry Nathan" I rubbed my 4 moth belly. I couldn't help but smile. He was kicking as he almost understood me "I love you Nathan. I promise I will do what's best for you Nathan".

I couldn't help but close my eyes. I drifted off to sleep.

FLASHBACK

I was heading towards the dining hall. I just finished my final study on the virus mutation. Well for what I got for the day it was enough to take a break. I walked in the room. Dr. Rios, Sam, Mike and the rest of the crew were there.

"Look who's out of the lab! " Mike shouted while throwing up his hands "Come eat with us!"

Everyone laughed. I couldn't help but giggle. I got a plate and pulled up a chair. I sat next to Mike and he elbowed me.

'_I still have a lot to get used to' I thought. _

I couldn't help but stare at Sam. All he did was play with his food the whole time everyone was at the table. I finished the little portion of food I had served myself. I excused myself from the table and walked out of the room. I heard footsteps getting closer.

"Rachel I'm really sorry to bug you! But do you how my dad is?" Sam asked. His face showed deep concern. I could relate to his feeling. I haven't seen the captain lately and it worried me.

"I honestly don't know Sam" I answered truthfully. I suddenly noticed something off. "Sam where's Ashley?"

"I think she went to get dad" he said "but that was almost 20 minutes ago. " He looked at his watch to try to get the best estimate. He then looked at me. "Rachel could you possibly go get her please? I'm pretty worried"

I couldn't resist the pleading look in his eyes. I sighed and I smiled at him.

"Okay I couldn't say no to you. I'll be back. Be sure to eat though. You need to be strong so maybe one day you could run this ship like your dad" I said as I shook his hair.

Sam smiled and the words that came out of his mouth would never be forgotten. "Thanks Mom". He slightly whispered the last part hoping I wouldn't hear. I felt in my heart that hopefully one day that'll happen.

I turned and walked away. I noticed how Sam's footsteps weren't dragging anymore. He took what he needed off his chest. I walked to the captain's quarters and I saw Ashley knocking on Tom's door.

"Ashley is everything okay? Sam sent me to get you so you could go eat something." I said. "Your brother is pretty worried."

She never turned to look at me. Her stare was firm at the door. "Daddy hasn't come out since this morning. I'm really worried." Her face showed concern.

'_Oh Tom don't put your kids through this.' I thought._

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go eat and I'll get your dad so he could eat with you guys. Sound good?" I tried to reassure her.

"Okay Rachel. Thank you so much" she hugged me tightly before she started to walk towards the dining hall. I stared at her dispending figure. I put my head down to think of a plan.

"Think as I go. There you go!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

I knocked on the captain's door. "Captain, may I please come in?"

I got no response. I closed my eyes and just opened the door. Before I could take a step forward there stood the captain shirtless and drunk. His blue eyes had no sparkle in them just hurt its true colors.

"Rachel" He stuttered on his words. He took a step back but almost fell. I followed my instincts and tried to grab him.

He caught his weight and pushed me on the back of the door. He pinned my arms above my head and kissed me. I could taste the liquor. I closed my eyes in disgust by the taste. He pushed his body close to mine. I had no way around. He deepened the kiss. It was really hard to resist him. He took one hand to hold my arms and he used the other to pull up my shirt. He broke the kiss and put his forehead on mine.

"You're beautiful" He whispered "God I want you." He said in a low growl. He kissed my neck and went lower. You could tell Tom was getting really frustrated. He grabbed my arms and pulled me towards his bed. He pinned me yet again. His weight pinned me. Seconds later I was completely topless. He cupped my breast then started sucking on them. I couldn't help but moan. That's what fire to the fuel. He took off whatever of his clothes remained and my pants.

"Let me have you please" he growled in my ear.

"Yes Chandler" I couldn't help but say yes.

He positioned himself and he slid into her and it seemed like the most pure sensation of her life. He was enveloped buried in her unnatural heat. I arched my back. I was watching him, mouth open and my eyes half closed in bliss and lust.

I threw my head back, yelping from the back of her throat and he buried his face under her jaw. He felt his own orgasm coming. I was at her point too. I couldn't hold it any longer. Both Tom and Rachel came together. Tom was trying to catch his breath. He fell to his side. Rachel was catching her breath as well. I looked at Tom but you could tell he passed out due to the massive amount of alcohol consumed. I covered myself with the blanket and played with his hair.

"I found a perfect name.. Nathan.. Nathan Chandler.. Darien" He whispered.

Rachel opened his eyes and got up from the bed and clothes herself. I hurried and gathered myself to walk out the door. I hugged myself and started crying. I turned the corner and bumped into somebody. I looked up to see who the stranger was as all I saw was blue eyes.

I quickly whipped away my tears and said "I'm sorry Mike"

He held both my shoulders and smiled. "Come let's get you to your room so you could rest. I just nodded my head and let him guide me. I was at my weakest point. I'll let this man help me. His presence is so comforting. We were in front of my room.

"Well Dr. Scott if you need me I'll be around" Mike said with a smile. As soon as he turned around I grabbed his arm.

"Please stay with me" I pleaded.

"Yes I will.. anything for you Dr. Scott" Mike Said.

END OF FLASHBACK

I opened my eyes and heard a noise. I pushed myself up. My hair was a mess. Eyes were puffy. I tried to adjust my eyesight. I saw Tom putting pillows on my desk.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just thought Slattery Jr. needed pillows to get comfortable. I know how pregnant women can get" he smirked.

"Uh.. Thank you Captain" I said lowly. "You didn't have to do that for me." I said pouting.

"Well I'm no Mike but he got called on watch duty. So I thought I'd help a bit you know for you and Nathan." Tom said with a smile "Well I have to head back I'm glad you're doing okay." He said as he walked out of the door.

I held my hand out to stop him but I was still to late.

"Thank you Tom from me and your son". I held my belly as I said that.

Nathan also woke up and starting kicking.

"What am I going to do with you silly?" I laid back and smiled. "Now we have to wait for Mike sweetheart".

I put my arm around over my eyes. I closed my eyes to continue my rest.


End file.
